Duo and the Bee
by Akuma2x1
Summary: Duo got a very nasty side effect from bee's stung. 2x1 relationship
1. Chapter 1

Title : Duo and The Bee part 1   
Author : Akuma   
Archive :   
-Shinigami & Wing - http://1x2x1.org   
-D-Babe - http://raygunworks.net   
-Shades of Color - http://www.fanfictiongw.homestead.com/Akuma.html   
-www.fanfiction.net - http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=43018   
-Malfoy - http://absoluteyaoi.cjb.net   
-Lindsay & Cloudy Daze - http://starsgaze.net/gwframe.html   
-Fanime - http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/japan_fanime/fanfiction/akuma/akumafic.html   
-Amy's Mizuno - http://www.angelfire.com/gundam/amymizuno/guestfics.html   
-Dia-chan - http://www.geocities.com/dia_chan2x1x2/guest_archive.htm   
-Serenitatis - http://www.geocities.com/SerenitatisHime   
-Usagi - http://de.geocities.com/usagilikestakuchan/GW/yaoi/heeroxduofanfictions.html#Akuma   
If you want to put my fics on your site, just email me ^_^   
Feedback : yes! Please send it to akuma2x1@yahoo.com   
Update : http://groups.yahoo.com/group/akuma2x1   
Pairings : 2x1   
Disclaimer : GW characters are not mine.   
Warning : yaoi, humour   
  
"This medicine has a side effect though", said a woman with white outfit   
  
"Nani?", Duo stared at the doctor, " What's the side effect?"   
  
"It prevents your physical reaction against sexual stimuli"   
  
"WHAATTTTT????", Duo eyes widened.   
  
Quatre tried to close his mouth, Wufei snickered, Trowa's lips curlep up a bit and Heero........"She was saying you are impotent now, Duo"   
  
"Damn it Heero! I know that, you don't have to be so blunt!", Duo felt an urge to strangle the Japanese pilot's neck.   
  
"Now that is justice", Wufei snorted happily.   
  
"Shut up, Wu-man!", Duo turned to the doctor, "So how long does this side effect last?"   
  
"Probably a week"   
  
"A WEEK!!!!???????", Duo didn't believe his ears.   
  
Behind him, Quatre was holding his poor stomach which ached because of the surpressed laughter.   
  
"Nataku has really done her justice", Wufei smiled mockingly.   
  
"Wu-man, I swear I'll get you later! Now Doctor , why don't you tell me this thing sooner before you gave me that damn fucking medicine??", Duo fumed up   
  
"What for? I don't think a 15 years old boy will have problem with that. Beside it's only a week". The doctor didn't realize that her life was at the mercy of furious God of Death now.   
  
Strange sound came from Trowa's direction as Trowa fought his laughter to emerged.   
  
"Trowa! Not you too!!". Duo really wanted to get in his partner, Shinigami at the moment so he can blow up this damned clinic.   
  
"Face it Duo, who is the one who threw stones on bees' nest and got Queen of bee shot her needle to his nose". Wufei looked at the red nosed Duo.   
  
"I was just trying to get the honey!", Duo tried to defend himself.   
  
"You can buy it in the store", Heero said calmly.   
  
"HEERO!! You will get a couch to sleep on tonight!!", in his rage, Duo forgot his current condition.   
  
Heero just shrugged, "Fine with me"   
  
"Yeah, what's the difference anyway? You can't fuck him even if he sleep on your bed tonight", Wufei enjoyed teasing Duo.   
  
Quatre noticed the doctor's eyes went wide and her face became red, the blond Arabian quickly paid the bill and hauled his friends including the furious Duo out of the clinic.   
  
They got into the car, Trowa was driving while Quatre sat next to him. Duo, Heero, and Wufei sat on the back with Heero in the middle, stuck in the war between Duo and Wufei who kept teasing Duo on.   
  
Wufei was really enjoying the situation. It will be a payback time for all the problems and miseries Duo had caused on him. The Chinese boy then moved closer to Heero, "So Yuy, now that Duo can't satisfy you and dumped you to the couch, why don't you sleep in my room instead?"   
  
As Wufei had predicted, Duo jumped and pulled Heero away. "No way! Hands off Wu-man. Heero is mine", Duo hugged Heero too tight made Heero growled.   
  
"Duo, let go off me"   
  
"Not until we arrived at home", noticing Wufei's hand began to snaked toward Heero, Duo pulled Heero onto his lap.   
  
Wufei smiled mockingly, "Oh, and what can you do when you arrive at the house anyway, Mazwell? You can't screw him"   
  
"Wufei...", Heero growled, he shifted on Duo's lap, brushing his hips against Duo's thighs.   
  
"Well, Duo still can give him a blowjob though", surprisingly, Trowa was the one woh said the words. Quatre just stared at his lover in disbelief.   
  
The movements of Heero on his lap and Trowa's words normally will turn Duo on but being in his current condition, he got nosebleed instead.   
  
"Shit Duo!", Heero tried to pull away from Duo while Wufei immediately searched for Kleenex   
  
Quatre was surprised, this is the first time he saw Duo got nosebleed made he wondered what had happened to Duo. The same question was also floating on Heero, Wufei, and Trowa's mind while Duo was struggling to stop the blood with Kleenex.   
  
As if answering their unspoken question, Quatre's mobile phone rang. Quatre answered the phone, and his face turned into red after some seconds. After saying thank you and turned off the phone, Quatre looked at Duo.   
  
"It's from the doctor. She forgot to say that if you do react against sexual stimuli, instead being turned on, you will got an awful of nosebleed. She suggested that you don't get near the stimuli's source if you don't want to loose a lot of blood and get a blood transfer".   
  
Duo was confused, "What do you mean?"   
  
Quatre blushed, Trowa kept on driving, and Heero...being Heero, he kept silent. That's left Wufei to explain to Duo.   
  
"In other word, you may not get near Heero", said Wufei   
  
"WHAAATTTTTT? HELL, NO! I rather die"   
  
Wufei shrugged, "You will die because lack of blood if you get near him. Like this". Once he finished the words, Wufei took Duo's arm and ran it through Heero's tanktop, touching the flesh beneath the tanktop.   
  
The blood burst out from Duo's nose again before he fainted.   
  
"Wufei! Omae o korosu!", Heero pulled Duo's hand from under his tanktop and checked the unconscious boy.   
  
"Well, I prefer doing that to listening to his curses along the way back to the safety house", Wufei really really enjoyed himself.   
  
They got a very peace time for the rest way to their currently safety house. Heero was busy cleaning the blood from Duo's face. Wufei was thinking another idea to tease Duo, and Trowa kept on driving.   
  
Only Quatre realized they were in big problem. "Uhm, guys.....I hate to say this but what will Duo do if he can't get near Heero nor he got nothing to distract him in the night?"   
  
The three pilots went pale, they came to the same conclusion, Duo will be very very bored and tried to get one of them to be his target of boredom. Wufei was the one who often to be the target and last time Duo get bored, he spent his day guarding Nataku from Duo whose hands got pink paint and lot of stickers with various colors of ribbon's picture on them.   
  
Heero already planned to stay in Wing for a week, not forget to bring his laptop with him while Quatre and Trowa were thinking of locking the door to their room after taking enough food for a week. Meanwhile Wufei was not thinking about running away.   
  
"Well, I think I can handle his boredom this time. He has a weakness now", Wufei looked at Heero who suddenly got an eerie feeling and know what will Wufei say next. "But of course I need your help, Heero", Wufei's eyes gleamed mischievously.   
  
Quatre and Trowa stared at each other and both of them agreed not to join Wufei's crazy plan. They prefer to have a little peace in this week and stick with their early plan. Quatre called Rashid and asked him to get a week food's supply for two persons. They didn't bother to ask Heero to join them for they knew Heero will survive by his own.   
  
Wufei looked Heero wanted to say no, so he whispered to Heero ,"If you don't want to help me, I'll tell Duo that you are ticklish on the bottom of your feet". Heero's eyes widened and stared at Wufei. "Yup, I know you are and I bet Duo must enjoy torturing you if he knows that", Wufei looked triumphantly. He knew Heero was ticklish accidentaly when they got in a same mission and he never thought this knowledge was very useful as it's now. He knew this is not honorable to use someone's weakness but he can't help it. He was dying to make Duo suffering.   
  
"What do you want me to do?", resigned to his fate, Heero leaned back to the seat. He had a feeling that he would be a ball in tossing game between God of Death and Chinese Dragon.   
  
Quatre jumped in surprise while Trowa raised one of his eyebrows. They never thought Heero would agree for they didn't hear the whispered words.   
  
"Not much. I bet you will stay in Wing to avoid Duo having nosebleed so instead of that I want you to stay in the house. I don't care which part of the house as long as you didn't locked yourself in one room. You have to move into from one room into another room at least once in two hours. How is that?"   
  
".......Ninmu ryoukai"   
  
"Heero!! You really want to help Wufei??? Allah, please help us". Trowa just looked at his almost fainted lover. What else can he do anyway?   
  
It has been dark when they reached the house and noticed Rashid has waited in front of the house. Trowa and Quatre quickly took the food and locked themself in the room. Wufei walked to his room, his mind was full of evil plans, leaving Heero alone to carried the still unconscious braided boy to their own room.   
  
They never realized that Duo has been awaked when Wufei asked for Heero's help. And from his position on Heero's chest, he can heard the whispered words. It's hard for him to pretend still unconscious, when he knew Heero was ticklish. He has tried to find some vunerable spots on the Perfect Soldier's body but he never thought it would be on the bottom of his feet. However he managed to keep silent and listened to their conversation till the end.   
  
As Heero took him to the bedroom, he felt so sleepy and fell asleep even before he touched the bed. But one thing for sure, tomorrow he was ready for whatever Wufei had planned on him. And of course he will get a revenge on Wufei. Not to mention 1001 ways to tickle Heero had already been in his mind.   
  
On that night, two boys had very good dream, two others were busy screwing each other, and the last one was having nightmare on the couch he was sleeping.   
  
TBC.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Duo and The Bee part 2   
Author : Akuma   
Archive :   
-Shinigami & Wing - http://1x2x1.org   
-D-Babe - http://raygunworks.net   
-Shades of Color - http://www.fanfictiongw.homestead.com/Akuma.html   
-www.fanfiction.net - http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=43018   
-Malfoy - http://absoluteyaoi.cjb.net   
-Lindsay & Cloudy Daze - http://starsgaze.net/gwframe.html   
-Fanime - http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/japan_fanime/fanfiction/akuma/akumafic.html   
-Amy's Mizuno - http://www.angelfire.com/gundam/amymizuno/guestfics.html   
-Dia-chan - http://www.geocities.com/dia_chan2x1x2/guest_archive.htm   
-Serenitatis - http://www.geocities.com/SerenitatisHime   
-Usagi - http://de.geocities.com/usagilikestakuchan/GW/yaoi/heeroxduofanfictions.html#Akuma   
If you want to put my fics on your site, just email me ^_^   
Feedback : yes! Please send it to akuma2x1@yahoo.com   
Update : http://groups.yahoo.com/group/akuma2x1   
Pairings : 2x1   
Disclaimer : GW characters are not mine.   
Warning : yaoi, humour   
  
"Ohayo", Duo stumbled into the kitchen   
  
"Good afternoon", said a monotone voice   
  
"Heechan! You are here. Oh, it's afternoon already? I have a very good sleep then"   
  
"Hn" was the only word that came from the boy with green tanktop and black spandex who was busy typing on his laptop.   
  
"I love you too. By the way, I never thought you will bring your laptop into the kitchen", Duo grinned and sipped his coffee.   
  
Heero just snorted. If not because Wufei, Duo will not find him here. Before Duo had awakened, Heero has moved three times and now Duo found him in the kitchen. Talking about Wufei, Heero hasn't seen him since last night. He wondered what that Chinese will do to his koi.   
  
"Where is my breakfast?", Duo searched the fridge   
  
"None. You need lunch not breakfast", Heero pointed to two bowls of ramen on the table   
  
"What? Only this? This is not enough. I still want my breakfast!"   
  
"Search for yourself then".   
  
Duo's eyes flickered and he grinned. "No problem. I can have you as my breakfast"   
  
Before Heero can register Duo's word, he felt his chair was being spun and Duo was attacking his mouth.  
  
"Duo...hhmpmmph...stop....hmmphh".   
  
Duo moved to attack Heero's earlobe and whispered between his attack. "No way. You said I can search for my own breakfast and I want you". It seemed Duo has forgotten about his current condition.   
  
"But..hhmphhhhhhhhhh", Duo didn't give Heero a chance to finish his words. He attacked Heero's mouth again, this time he ran his tounge lazily on Heero's lower lip, demanding entrance. His hands moved to touch the lower part of Heero's body. But before he can stick his tounge inside the Perfect Soldier's mouth, Duo felt rush of blood racing up to his nose.   
  
"Kuso!" Duo pulled away and closed his nose with his hand, trying to prevent the blood exploding through his nose.   
  
Heero snorted. "That's why I want you to stop". 'No wonder Wufei asked me to stay in the house'. In his mind, Heero started to made a mental scoreboard. One score for Wufei and zero for Duo.   
  
Searching for the Kleenex, Duo was thinking the same way. 'Damn, I forgot about my condition. Wufei is really smart to ask Heero to stay in the house. Kuso!'.   
  
While Duo was busy cleaning the blood, Heero has collected his laptop. He thought it's better fot him to stay as far as he can so his koi will not suffer another nosebleed. He was still looking at his koi while his legs moved his body to the door. Wufei entered the kitchen at the same time, holding something in his hands. "WHOAA, Heero! Watch out!!"   
  
The warning was too late. Heero felt something soft covered his chest. He startled and backed away, not noticing the laptop's cables which was swinging around him. Soon, he found his feet were entangled with the cables and lost his balance.   
  
A loud thump brought Duo's attention from the Kleenex on his nose to the noise's direction. He was greeted with the sight of Heero Yuy, laying on the floor and whipped cream covered his chest. Wufei, who was holding an already-ruined-cake was grinning widely when he saw Duo collapsed with blood spurt out from his nose. "Well, that's not so hard....."   
  
"You did this intentionally", Heero stated. He stood up and cleaned the whipped cream from his green tanktop while he added  
one more score for Wufei in his mental scoreboard.   
  
"Well, you are the one who bumped into me. Don't blame me if I got a cake in my hands at that time". If possible, Wufei's grin will become wider.   
  
Heero glared at him. "Stop teasing him!"   
  
"Oh, I will". Wufei moved to the table and put the cake. Then he went out and whispered softly so only himself can heard the  
words. "...for today".   
  
Heero didn't hear the words. He was staring at his unconscious lover and then some pieces on the floor that were his laptop before it was thrown from his hands. He sighed heavily and moved to his koi. After cleaning the blood from that heart-shaped-face, Heero lifted his koi and placed him on the couch in the living room. Then he walked back to the kitchen to collect pieces of his laptop.   
  
'I have to find a safe place to fix this laptop. Away from the braided baka and that justice-ranting-Chinese'. So Heero went to the attic and locked himself there.   
  
Duo woke up a few hours later. He recalled what has happened and cursed involuntarily. "Damn Wu-man. I swear I'll get a revenge!!! If not because that stupid bee......". Realization hit Duo.   
  
'The bee!!!'. A wicked smile was formed on Duo's face, he stood up abruptly and went out from the house.   
  
Since it's really quiet for the past hours. Trowa and Quatre were wondering what has happened outside their room. Finally the blond boy decided to check the situation. He peeked in the living room and managed to see Duo's smile before the longhaired boy went out. Quickly, Quatre ran back to his and Trowa's room and locked the door for he knew that smile always means big trouble.   
  
It was late at night when Heero had finished fixing his laptop. He went to the kitchen after finding the couch in the livingroom was empty. 'Where did that baka go?', Heero wondered when he noticed the kitchen was empty too.   
  
As if answering his question, the front door opened and Duo walked in.   
  
"Tadaima!"   
  
"Hn!" Heero didn't bother to come out from the kitchen. He went to the fridge and prepared the dinner.   
  
Duo showed up in the kitchen when Heero was taking the last bite of his curry rice. "Well, what will I have for my dinner?". He noticed a hamburger and fried potatoes were on the table. "Awwww, thank you, Hee-chan". Duo happily sat on the chair and ate his dinner.   
  
Heero just snorted and watched his koi eating and having one-sided conversation. The other pilots had agreed that Duo won't be allowed to cook since that braided baka turned one of Quatre's cottage into piles of coals. So it left Heero to prepare the food for his koi. In return, Duo has to wash the dishes for both of them.   
  
"That's really delicious". Duo finished his dinner and started washing the dishes. Heero was at the living room, laying on the couch when Duo appeared from the kitchen.   
  
"What are you doing there, koi?"   
  
"Sleeping"   
  
"What? So you really slept on the couch last night?"   
  
"....."   
  
"You know I really didn't mean it, don't you?"   
  
"...."   
  
"So why did you sleep on that couch anyway???" Duo sat next to Heero.   
  
"Your condition"   
  
"What?? Oh yeah, almost forget about that again"   
  
"Hn"   
  
"But not tonight. Tonight you will sleep in our room with me", Duo grinned   
  
"????" , Heero just stared at Duo.   
  
"Come on. I want to sleep together with you".   
  
"Your condition"   
  
"Not that 'sleep', you hentai minded. I mean REAL sleep!"   
  
"....."   
  
"Come on, I'm tired and I want to keep my energy for tomorrow", Duo grinned evily and pulled Heero off the couch.   
  
Heero knew Duo too well to not recognize that grin. "Duo, what are you planning on your mind?"   
  
"Just wait tomorrow". Duo smiled secretively. They have reached their room. Duo quickly changed his clothes and jumped on the bed, pulling Heero with him.   
  
"Oyasumi", Duo kissed Heero's lip lightly and snuggled up to him.   
  
Heero hugged his koi, still wondering what will his koi do tomorrow. Judging from his earlier grin, Heero dare to bet that Wufei will have a very bad day tomorrow.   
  
Soft snore from his koi and the warm body in his embrace threw all the thoughts about tomorrow. Heero soon followed his koi to another dimension.   
  
TBC.... 


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Duo and The Bee part 3  
  
Author : Akuma  
  
Archive : http://www.geocities.com/akuma2x1/archive.html  
  
If you want to put my fics on your site, just email me ^_^  
  
Disclaimer : Don't own the Gboys and don't worthy enough to be sued...  
  
Feedback : yes, please!!  
  
Pairings : 2x1, 3x4, 5+S  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Warning : yaoi, humour, OOC  
  
Note : Here, I gladly fulfill Aurelie and AJ's wish. This fic was trigerred by Deb's idea and will be a war between Duo and the other pilots (especially Wufei). This is my second fic so please forgive me if you find the English structure in this fic was weird and screwed. Hope you like it, I really appreciate your critics & comments.  
  
Heero woke up and found Duo had already left. It's very unusual for Duo to wake up before Heero. Heck it's very unusual for Duo to be up before anyone. 'What's he up to?' Still wondering, Heero got up and walked to the bathroom. Since the safehouse was rather small, it only had one bathroom, which was next to Wufei's room.   
  
After he finished his shower, Heero met Wufei who just stepped out from his room. The Chinese boy held a towel, indicating he wanted to take shower.   
  
"Morning Yuy."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"How is Maxwell?"  
  
"Don't disturb him."  
  
"I haven't done anything to him", the Chinese smiled and continued into the bathroom  
  
Heero glared at him but then walked away to find Duo. He found his koi in the kitchen, making coffee. Well, that's the only thing Duo can make without blowing up the whole kitchen.   
  
"Ohayo, Hee-chan," Duo chirped when he saw Heero.  
  
"Hn." Heero took the cup of coffee Duo had offered him. 'So far nothing happened'. Heero sat in a chair and sipped his coffee, still staring at the American pilot.  
  
"Wondering what I am up to?" Duo grinned and sat down on the opposite side of the table.  
  
Although his surprise wasn't shown on his face, Duo knew had been Heero startled by his question. The Perfect Soldier raised an eyebrow while he put his coffee mug on the table.  
  
"Look, I know what I'm doing. Don't worry about me. All I want you to do is not follow me if Wufei chases me out of the house, 'kay?" Duo stood up, putting on his black cap.  
  
Heero's eyebrow twitched but before he could ask further, a loud voice echoed throughout the house....and all the way to China.[1]  
  
"MAXWELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!"  
  
"Time to play hide and seek. Remember don't follow me, koi!" Duo winked as Wufei charged into the kitchen.  
  
"Wow, Wu-man, what beautiful hair you have!" Duo tried to hold his laughter, and failed. Before him, stood an enraged Chinese boy with neon pink hair. The hair was in chaos, some covered his face and the rest of it reached his shoulder.   
  
"MAXWELL!! In the name of Nataku, I'll shave you bald this time!!!" Wufei leaped at Duo slashing his sword wildly.  
  
Even if Duo asked Heero to follow him, Heero wouldn't be able to follow his lover this time, for he was too surprised watching a neon pink-haired-Wufei chase his cackling Duo out the door.  
  
After 30 seconds, Heero managed to control his surprise. And it's already too late to follow a raging neon pink-haired-Chinese and his braided baka. So Heero sat still, waiting for either Wufei or Duo to show up. His mental scoreboard stood as 2 for Wufei and 1 for Duo.  
  
Meanwhile outside the house, Duo ran into the forest, followed by a raging Wufei. Using his flexible body, Duo jumped over big roots and took some turns behind the giant trees. In a few minutes, Wufei had lost all sign of Duo.  
  
"Maxwell!!! Come out you coward!!!" Wufei swung his sword and looked around him carefully. He grinned when he saw Duo's cap sticking out from the upper branches of a near by tree. 'I'll teach him a lesson! He must be taught justice!' After put his sword back to its sheath, Wufei approached the tree and took a stone that was around fist size. He aimed and fired at the cap.  
  
But instead of hearing the braided baka shout in pain, Wufei heard a buzzing sound. His eyes showed his fear when the cap fell and revealed what was under it. 'Beehive????? NOOOOOO' Some bees flew toward Wufei as he ran back to the safe house to take cover. In the bushes near the tree, Duo was rolling on the ground, tears in his eyes as he laughed.. 'Hope you manage to get into the house in time, Wu man.'  
  
Wufei ran with all his might, doing his best to stay out of the bees reach. He managed to reach the house and he slammed the door shut. Heero jumped at the loud sound and went out to check what had happened. He found Wufei, leaning and panting against the door.  
  
"What happened?" Wufei raised his red face up to Heero's questioning eyes. Heero noticed that his pink hair really matched his face.  
  
"That bastard used bees against me!"  
  
"Bees?" Heero raised one eyebrow 'No wonder he asked me not to follow him.' He added one more score for his koi in his mental scoreboard.  
  
"Yes! Bees! I will really make him suffer once I get my hands on him! Look what he had done to my hair!!"  
  
"..........."  
  
"He must have put something in the shampoo's bottle ......hey, wait a sec......" Wufei stared at Heero. "I'm sure you also washed your hair this morning....how come your hair is still dark brown? We only have one bottle of shampoo in the bathroom except for that American's strawberry shampoo." Wufei's eyes narrowed, ".......Don't tell me you use that strawberry shampoo."  
  
Heero, who had indeed used the strawberry shampoo, kept silent. Somehow, ever since the braided boy asked him for his help to wash his long hair, Duo had managed to get him addicted to that shampoo. Well, how could a Perfect Soldier know that a shampoo could smell so nice? 'It seems Duo is aware of me using his shampoo or else I would have ended up like Wufei.'   
  
"I don't believe this. Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier uses strawberry shampoo to wash his hair!" Wufei laughed  
  
"At least, my hair is not pink," Heero smirked.  
  
Those words brought back Wufei's earlier anger. "Maxwell, I'll seek JUSTICE for this!" The bee forgotten, the Chinese boy opened the door. He was ready to search for the American pilot again when he realized the buzzing sound above him.  
  
"Arghh." Wufei paid for his carelessness this time. The Chinese boy didn't manage to avoid the attack and got stung right on his nose. Heero has ducked behind the couch once he noticed the buzzing sound. There's no way he would follow his koi and Wufei's fate. He waited a couple of minutes until the buzzing sounds faded and popped his head over the couch to scan the room. He saw a red nosed Wufei ranting and cursing at the front door. A smirk played on the Perfect Soldier's face. He bet Duo would love to see a red nose and pink haired Wufei. His mental scoreboard now showed 3 for Duo and 2 for Wufei.  
  
And speaking of the devil, Duo entered the house and saw Wufei. In a mere second, the braided boy was rolling on the floor , laughing so hard that he could barely breath.  
  
"Maxwell! You will pay bloodily for all of this!!!"  
  
"Naah, Wu man. I didn't do anything. It's you who used the shampoo and disturbed the beehive. And it's your fault you opened the door and let the bee attack you." Duo grinned when he noticed Wufei was speechless. "Now, first things first. You have to get an antidote or you will get a fever and collapse." 'Let me use your words, Wu-man. Justice is served!'  
  
"What? I have to take the same medicine as you did?? Injustice!!!"  
  
"C'mon Wu-man, you have no choice."  
  
"I'll rather call Sally than go to see that doctor again!" 'Maybe she will find another antidote for me. I don't want to be impotent like Maxwell!'  
  
"Well, why do you think I went to that doctor and not Sally anyway? Sally is not within  
  
reach. She was placed among the underground soldiers."  
  
"What??? That onna went underground and didn't tell me????"  
  
That surely got Duo's interest, "Oh, why did she have to tell you, Wu-man?"  
  
Wufei quickly turned bright red. "No....nothing...."  
  
Heero really wanted to laugh now but he still managed to keep his Perfect Soldier's mask in place. Wufei's nose was red and his hair was pink. Not to mention he was wearing his white shirt, Wufei looked like a giant cotton candy [2]. The Chinese boy blushed deeper as Duo kept on teasing the poor boy about Sally. Heero never thought Wufei would fall for Sally but maybe Duo had noticed this for he seemed not too surprised with Wufei's reaction.   
  
"Awww, so I can assume you do have a relationship with Sally, huh?"  
  
"Shut up, Maxwell!!"  
  
"Enough Duo. Let's take him to the doctor." For once, Wufei was very grateful for Heero's help. He felt very ashamed to use Heero to torture the braided baka now that the Japanese boy had helped him from this annoying American.  
  
About one hour later, three boys found themselves in the clinic. The doctor blinked and did a double take when she saw Wufei. She swore the boy's hair was black two days ago and now it's pink? Not to mention his nose was as red as an apple at the moment.  
  
"Don't tell me you got stung by a bee too," she sighed  
  
"Well, he did! Give him the antidote, Doc." Duo chirped, pulling the still stubborn Chinese closer to the doctor.  
  
"I'm not going to take that medicine! Onna, don't you have another antidote?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do have another one," the doctor held up a tablet.  
  
"NANI???" Duo stared at the doctor.  
  
"But I suggest to you to take the same antidote as Duo."  
  
Wufei grabbed the tablet from the doctor. "Why? Does this one cause impotence too?"  
  
"No, the scientist guaranteed that it will not make the patience impotent."  
  
"So why didn't you give me that one instead of the one I took?" Duo was fuming, hands on his waist.  
  
"I didn't have it at the moment. I just received this tablet this morning and we don't know what side-effect are."  
  
"Whatever it is, I'm sure it will not be worse than being impotent and getting nosebleeds." Wufei swallowed the tablet.  
  
Five minutes passed and nothing happened. Wufei smiled triumphantly. "I guess this antidote...has...no side......". His voice faded. Wufei paled and tried to speak again, but this time no sounds were heard from the Chinese boy.  
  
"Looks like the antidote blocked his vocal cords' ability." The doctor observed the boy.  
  
Duo laughed, "Good, now we won't have to hear him ranting about justice and honor."  
  
Wufei leaped towards Duo, wanting to strangle the braided boy. Duo immediately ran while while continuing to make fun of the now-quiet Chinese boy.  
  
"How long will the effect last?" Heero asked the doctor while watching Wufei and his koi play hide and seek around the room. Four vs two, in Duo's favor.  
  
"I don't know. We have to wait and see." However, Heero and her soon realized there was another side-effect once Duo shouted. "Wu-man! You got a buncha' red dots on your face and body!".  
  
Wufei stopped running and looked at himself. His eyes widened and he looked at the doctor. The Chinese boy's mouth opened and closed but no voice emerged. "Uhm, I assume he asked you what happened?" Duo turned to the doctor.  
  
The doctor checked Wufei once more and stated, "It might be another side-effect from the medicine." She looked at Wufei again and noticed that the dots had begun to disappear. "The dots had disappeared so this side effect doesn't last long."  
  
Duo looked a bit disappointed. "Too bad....you looked so cute in red dots and pink hair yours, Wu-man." Wufei's eyes narrowed and he chased Duo again.  
  
"Whoaaa, Wu-man. You got red dots again." Wufei stopped again. He looked down and the red dots indeed had appeared again. He turned to the doctor. Confusion was clearly written in his eyes.  
  
"I guess the red dots will appear everytime you get angry." The doctor was really amused at this invention. "Let me do a complete check up on you. Then we'll see what we can do."  
  
One hour later, the boys left the office. The check up revealed nothing. Wufei was still voiceless and got red dots everytime he was angry. There's nothing else they could do except wait for it to wear off.  
  
Walking to the front of the car, Wufei took the driver seat.  
  
"Uhm, Wu-man, isn't it better to let Heero drive us home?" Wufei shot a glare to Duo and started the car. "Oh, well. I guess the answer is 'no'." Duo climbed into the backseat while Heero took the seat next to Wufei. Duo chirped along the way but soon got bored at having a one sided conversation.  
  
"You two are no fun at all. Okay, Wufei is forgiven since he can't speak right now. But you, Heero?"  
  
A soft grunted was the answer.  
  
"Oh, great. Can't you say anything else? You can say, 'I love you Duo', 'Aishiteru, koi'..."  
  
"Duo."  
  
"What? Finally got something to say?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Duo pouted. Heero was always like that. He decided to play with the windows and the automatic seat belt. But soon he got bored of them. He scanned around the car and saw seat panels between Heero and Wufei. Duo grinned and pulled the panel on Heero's seat.  
  
Heero was watching the road when suddenly the back of his seat fell backwards, bringing him to lie on it. A pair of hands held his head still and Duo's head popped up from above him.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
Duo leaned down and kissed the top of Heero's nose. "Nee, Hee-chan. Let's play." His breath brushed softly against Heero's face.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You'll get a nosebleed." Heero snorted.  
  
Duo winced, oblivious to Wufei who had a smirk on his face.  
  
"You have to be patient for a week." Duo watched Heero's lips opening and closing as he spoke. He really wanted to taste those lips but he knew he couldn't do that without having a nosebleed. "Now, let go of my head." Heero's lips moved again as if daring him to kiss them.  
  
"To hell with the nosebleed. ..." Duo muttered and captured Heero's lips.  
  
TBC....  
  
[1] Hehhee, thanks to Sarah for this sentence.  
  
[2] Thank to Ume for the suggestion ^_^  
  
~Akuma~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Duo and The Bee part 4  
  
Author : Akuma  
  
Archive : http://www.geocities.com/akuma2x1/archive.html  
  
If you want to put my fics on your site, just email me ^_^  
  
Disclaimer : Don't own the Gboys and don't worthy enough to be sued...  
  
Feedback : yes, please!!  
  
Pairings : 1x2/2x1, 3x4, 5+S  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
Warning : yaoi, humour, OOC  
  
Note : Here, I gladly fulfill Aurelie and AJ's wish. This fic was trigerred by Deb's idea and will be a war between Duo and the other pilots (especially Wufei). This is my second fic so please forgive me if you find the English structure in this fic was weird and screwed. Hope you like it, I really appreciate your critics & comments.  
  
"Hmppphh!" Heero tried to break the kiss but Duo held the Perfect Soldier's head still. Actually, he too wanted to kiss Duo but he didn't want his koi to have yet another nosebleed. But Duo's tongue was teasing his lower lip, making it really hard for him to keep his control. He tried once again to break the kiss. Duo noticed Heero's stubbornness and decided to go further.  
  
Heero's mind stopped functioning once Duo's hand moved lower and caressed his chest. The American noticed his koi had stop resisting but he wasn't responding either. He grinned at his koi's impassiveness. 'You don't know whether to push me or to kiss me, ne Hee-chan? I'll show you what to do.'  
  
The Japanese pilot was still torn between pushing Duo or giving in when he felt Duo's hand find his nipple. That hand caressed, pinched, and teased his nipple over and over. That broke down all the remaining control he had. Heero moaned and let Duo's tongue slip into his mouth, exploring and licking the inner part of his mouth hungrily. Heero fought the invader back with his  
  
tongue.  
  
Feeling Heero respond, Duo deepened the kiss. He sucked on Heero's mouth and battled against the Japanese pilot's tongue. When he felt the blood had almost reached his nose, Duo pulled away and reached for a Kleenex.  
  
Heero lay still, trying to ease off the hot feeling he had. Then he sat up and looked at his koi. Duo was wiping the blood off his nose.  
  
"Baka." Duo looked up at Heero and grinned. "Yup, I'm your baka." He yawned and stretched up. "I think I'll take a nap now. Wake me up when we arrive."  
  
Heero pulled the panel to move the seat back to its original position and let Duo lay on the backseat before turning his attention back to the road. Silently, he looked through the corner of his eyes and smirked when he saw Wufei's face looking pent-up with frustration. All the time Duo assaulted Heero, Wufei could only watch. He couldn't shout to stop them and couldn't mock the braided baka when he got a nosebleed. He took a glance at the Japanese pilot and saw his smirk which meant he knew full well what was going on inside the Chinese boy's mind.  
  
He was really angry that he couldn't shout at Heero and wipe that mocking smirk off his face. A strange noise reached his ear and Wufei turned his head and saw Heero had one hand on his mouth, trying to hide his chuckle. Wufei's eyes widened, he never heard or saw Heero Yuy chuckle. What had caused him to make that noise?  
  
As if reading Wufei's mind, Heero spoke, "Look at yourself."  
  
Wufei looked down in confusion and saw red dots were scattered everywhere over his skin. He blushed and quickly realized it made his condition worse when Heero made that strange noise again.  
  
The Japanese pilot had long ago abandoned his mental scoreboard. His koi had absolutely won the match. He wondered how Trowa and Quatre will react when they get a look at Wufei in this condition.  
  
-----two hours ago in the house------  
  
Quatre heard the engine's sound fade away and waited half an hour, hearing no sound from the ourside, before turning to Trowa. "Looks like they are gone. The house is really quiet now."  
  
"Are you sure, little one?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. You can check if you want."  
  
Trowa reluctantly opened the door and walked out to find the house was indeed empty. "They are really gone. Where did they go?"  
  
"I don't know. But I think it's not because of a mission." Quatre followed behind him.  
  
"Now what are we going to do?"  
  
Quatre looked at his lover and smiled. "I think we have to take a bath now."  
  
"Just a bath?" There was a teasing tone in Trowa's voice.  
  
"You know what I mean," Quatre kissed his lover and pulled him to the bathroom.  
  
After they made love in the bathtub, they took the real a 'bath' and of course washed their hair with the shampoo..............  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Wufei stopped the car outside the house while Heero tried to wake the stubborn American up. Loud screams emerged from the house. Duo sat up immediately when the screams reached his ears. He looked up and saw Heero and Wufei running into the house, guns in their hands.  
  
Heero and Wufei ran toward the screams' direction, which appeared to be coming from the bathroom. Wufei kicked the door opened and Heero rolled in. The Chinese pilot followed the Perfect Soldier in. They pointed their guns to the bathtub and looked at the screams' sources.  
  
".........." (This is Heero, as usual, no voice ^_^)  
  
".........." (Well, Wufei can't talk, can he? :p)  
  
The sudden silence in the house made Duo, who had entered the house, really worried, so he ran faster toward the bathroom. "What's up, guys?" Duo looked in and saw Wufei's jaw reaching his knees and Heero staring blankly at the bathtub. Duo turned his eyes in the bathtub's direction and saw two pink bundles, Quatre and Trowa's heads.  
  
The braided boy's eyes widened for a moment, then rich laughter emerged from his mouth. He rolled on the floor , holding his stomach. 'Oi, this shampoo is really great! I have to thank Sally for giving me this as a Christmas gift. It'll take a couple of days to get rid of the color.'  
  
Wufei had snapped his jaw back into place and Heero had stood up and hid his gun somewhere in his spandex. The Chinese boy was happy now to see he had company in his suffering. Heero tried to make another mental scoreboard for Trowa and Quatre but quickly gave up since he knew his koi had won totally over the three pilots.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre finally realized what happened to his hair and quickly assumed who did it. Trowa kept silent and let his lover do the talking.  
  
"Sorry, Q-man. I really didn't mean to do it to you. I forgot to remove the shampoo after Wufei used it." Duo explained, still rolling on the floor.  
  
"How can you have forgotten!!! Look at what you have done to Trowa's hair and mine!!!!"  
  
"Well, blame Wufei for that. We had to take him to the clinic because he got stung by a bee on his nose."  
  
Wufei glared at Duo and approached him but Heero moved faster, placing himself between the Chinese boy and his rolling koi.  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow and Quatre was surprised. They forgot about their hair for a moment.  
  
"You drank the antidote too, Wufei?" Quatre looked at Wufei and now realized Wufei's hair was also pink. He stared dumbfound at the hair while the Chinese boy still kept his glare on Duo.  
  
"Wufei??" Quatre looked in confusion. He just realized the Chinese boy hasn't made any sound at all since he broke into the bathroom.  
  
"Wufei didn't take the same antidote as Duo. He took another one." Heero explained. 'Great, Wufei can't speak and Duo is not in any condition to talk, that leaves me to explain it to them.' If he didn't explain, maybe Quatre would keep bugging the Chinese pilot, thus making him angrier at Duo.  
  
Trowa and Quatre turned to Heero. They were a bit surprised to find it was Heero who gave the explanation. "Oh, why didn't he say so?"  
  
"Because he couldn't."  
  
Quatre stared at Heero in confusion. Heero sighed, he had exceeded his words' quota for today and Quatre still wanted further explanation. He took the braid of his koi and pulled up, forcing his koi to stand up.  
  
"OUCHHH!!! What are you doing, Heero????" Duo grabbed his braid from Heero.  
  
Heero just shoved him in front of the confused Quatre and left the bathroom. Wufei followed him out, leaving the American to deal with two confused pilots.  
  
"Jeezz, thanks guys. Just leave it to me to explain this." Duo muttered and then turned to Quatre and Trowa, proceeded to give them an explanation.  
  
"So Wufei can't talk right now?" Quatre felt pity for the Chinese boy while listening to Duo's story.  
  
"Yup. It's really funny to tease him about his pink hair when he can't say a word about it." Duo kept on talking. He didn't notice that his words have made Quatre realized about his now-pink-hair.  
  
Quatre exchanged a glance with his lover who nodded and moved closer to Duo. Trowa took the towel and tied it around the braided boy so he couldn't move.  
  
"Hey what are you doing...hmphhh." Trowa put another small towel in Duo's mouth while Quatre walked to the bathtub.  
  
"hmmpphh!!! HMMPPHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Don't worry Duo. We just want you to have the same beautiful hair as we do." Quatre walked back to Duo, holding the cursed shampoo. Duo's eyes widened in horror.  
  
======one hour later==========  
  
"Heerooooo!!!" Duo entered his and Heero's room. Heero didn't look up at the braided boy, he was packaging his bag.  
  
"What are you doing??"  
  
"I have a solo mission." He closed the bag then turned to Duo.  
  
If there's something that could make the Perfect Soldier's eyes widened and his mouth opened, that would be the pink-hair-braided American who was standing in front of him at the moment.  
  
"You are leaving me aloneeeeeee??????" Duo ignored Heero's reaction. He was too concerned about Heero leaving.  
  
Heero set his face back to Perfect Soldier's mode. Silently, Heero realized he was the only one who still had his hair in its natural color. That realization made him want to leave the safe house even sooner, before his hair met the same fate as the others. He took his bag and walked toward the door. "It's just a couple of days."  
  
"No way!!!!! I'm going too!!!" Duo approached Heero, his pink braid swinging behind him.  
  
"Duo, this is my mission."  
  
"I can help you!"  
  
"Not with the pink hair. You will attract every single person." Heero opened the door and walked out. He quickly went where his Gundam was hidden and took off.  
  
In the house, Duo was cursing. As a gundam pilot, he realized Heero was right but he was mad because Heero left him right when he needed him to forget about his pink hair. He swore to make Heero suffer when he got back later. Meanwhile, he would deal with the other pilots.  
  
Duo soon found out that he didn't know what to do. He couldn't go out without attracting people's attention with his pink hair and he didn't have the Perfect Soldier to tease. Boredom plus pink hair was a great combination for Duo to make the other pilots' lives a living like hell.  
  
First day after Heero left, Wufei, who had laughed silently when he saw Duo's hair, found his room was painted in pink.  
  
Second day after Heero left, Trowa found his circus's custom and mask were pink  
  
Third day after Heero left, Quatre found his teacups were all pink.  
  
Fourth day after Heero left, Wufei started sleeping in his Nataku, guarding her once he found out his sword was also pink.  
  
Fifth day after Heero left.......  
  
"ONNNAAA!!! Why didn't you come sooner!!!" Yup, Wufei got his voice back when Sally came to the safehouse. She was quickly told by Quatre what has happened and gave Wufei the medicine to neutralize the side effect of the antidote. She also took a picture of Wufei with his pink hair. Now Wufei had to be careful not to say 'Onna' in front of her or the picture would be spread among Preventers. Duo had also lost the antidote's side effect and locked himself in his room after that.  
  
Heero was back on the sixth day. He saw Wufei and Sally were painting the Chinese pilot's room.  
  
"Heero. You have returned." Sally noticed him.  
  
"Yuy." Wufei greeted him.  
  
"What happened to your room?"  
  
"Duo was bored." Wufei's short answer was more than enough for Heero.  
  
"Where's Duo?" 'Wufei has returned to normal, voice and hair. So that means the others had also. Thank God, I don't have to see that pink braid again.'  
  
"He locked himself in his room since last night."  
  
Heero frowned. He left Wufei and Sally and walked to his and Duo's room. Standing in front of the door, he knocked. "Duo?"  
  
The door opened abruptly. "Hee-chan!!" Duo glomped onto Heero. "Why did you knock? This is your room too!" Duo pulled him in.  
  
Heero put down his bag and turned to Duo. "Wufei said you locked yourself in the room."  
  
"I did." Duo sat next to bed.  
  
"Why?" Heero approached Duo.  
  
"Sit here and I'll tell you."  
  
'He is hiding something.......' Heero felt something was wrong but quickly dismissed it. He sat down next to Duo.  
  
"I was preparing...." Duo grinned  
  
"Preparing what?"  
  
"Preparing for this!" Duo pounced Heero onto the bed. He moved as fast as a panther and Heero soon found both of his hands were cuffed and chained to the head of the bed. While his attention turned to his hands, Duo moved to his feet and cuffed each of them to the corner of the bed. Heero now was lying on the bed, legs spread wide. The cuffs were lined with fur so Heero wouldn't get hurt if he struggled.  
  
"Duo!!!"  
  
"Awww, relax Hee-chan!" Duo stood and admired his work.  
  
"What are you doing?" Heero tried to break the cuffs. 'Whatt?? I can't break them! They are too strong.'  
  
"They are made from gundanium, Hee-chan. You can't break them."  
  
"Nani??"  
  
"C'mon. Relax. I just want to play a little." Duo pulled Heero's socks off. His slippers had been thrown off already when Duo has pounced on him.  
  
"Duo!? What the fuck are you doing?" Heero felt uncomfortable for some reason.  
  
"What does it look like?" Duo held up a feather. Heero's eyes widened. "You were so cruel to leave me alone. Now I'm going to punish you."  
  
"Wufei..."  
  
"Wufei didn't tell me anything. You just didn't realize that I was awake at the time." Duo ran the feather along the bottom of one of Heero's feet. Heero bit his lips, trying to hold his laughter.  
  
"How could you leave me alone?" Duo stopped his teasing.  
  
"I had a mission."  
  
The braided boy attacked Heero's other feet.  
  
"Duo, stop it!" Heero squirmed at the attack.  
  
"That mission was only for a day!"  
  
Heero's eyes widened. He stared at his koi who had stopped his attack.  
  
"How did I know?" Duo smirked. "J contacted me on the second day after you left and asked me where you were." He attacked Heero's feet again.  
  
"Duo! Yamete!" 'Damn J, I gonna kill him!!'  
  
Duo stopped again. "Where did you go, Heero? And why???"  
  
"I was staying in Wing."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I didn't want you to get another nosebleed because of me."  
  
"I don't care about that!"  
  
"I care."  
  
Duo's eyes soften a little. "Okay, but you should have gone home by yesterday. So where were you last night?"  
  
(Insert a song you often hear when danger or the realization of something bad has happened in those old horror movies) [1]  
  
"........."  
  
"Heero..." Duo spoke in a threatening voice, he swung the feather in front of Heero.  
  
'Here goes the peace....' ".........with Relena......."  
  
"WHATTTTTTTTT???"  
  
"She managed to contact me and asked me to be her bodyguard for the convention last night."  
  
"And you fucking agreed????"  
  
"................"  
  
"Heero! She could have chosen another bodyguard from any part of the world who would have been willing to do it!!!"  
  
"She promised me this would be the last time."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Duo, I don't want her to bother us again. That's why I accepted her request last night."  
  
"Her last request!!!"  
  
"Yes, the last request. Now will you release me???"  
  
Duo's eyes flickered. "Oh no, Heero. You have been a bad boy. I have to punish you."  
  
"Nani?" 'What does he up to now?'  
  
"First, you didn't help me when Quatre and Trowa dyed my hair pink, not to mention you are the only one whose hair wasn't dyed. Second, you leave me for five days straight! Third, you went out with Relena, that's almost unforgivable!!!!!"  
  
Duo held up another feather and attacked both of Heero's feet. At the double assault, Heero wriggled uncontrollably and finally his laughter emerged. "HAHAHHHA, DUO!!! HAHAHA! Yamete!!!"  
  
The American paused, giving Heero a chance to breathe. "You're really cute when you laugh, you know?"  
  
"Duo! Omae o korosu! Let me go!"  
  
"No, koi. You let me suffer last night. Now I want revenge." Duo attacked Heero's feet again. He ran the feathers up and down on the bottom of Heero's feet, pausing for a mere second and then continue the assault again. Heero's laughter was like a song to the braided boy's ear.  
  
"Duo...stop it....." Heero tried to speak between his laughter  
  
"Call me 'master' and I'll stop."  
  
"No."  
  
"That's your only choice." Duo didn't cease his attack, he kept on teasing Heero's feet for some minutes more. Then he paused again. "Well?"  
  
"Stop it..." Heero was panting.  
  
"Not until you call me 'master', koi"  
  
"Omae.. o... korosu.."  
  
"Okay, we continue then." He leaned down. Ready to attack the feet again when he heard Heero murmured.  
  
'I swear I'll get you for this, Duo!' "Master...."  
  
"What did you say? I can't hear you." Duo grinned and ran the feathers again.  
  
Heero squirmed and shout, "Master!!"  
  
"Yes, slave?"  
  
"............"  
  
"If you don't say something, I'll continue my work."  
  
"What do you want from me?" Heero noticed Duo swinging the feathers down and quickly added, "Master?"  
  
Duo looked at Heero. The Japanese boy was panting and covered with sweat. The scene in front of him would've made him hard if he hadn't been hard all night already. He climbed on top of Heero and straddled his stomach. Then he leaned down to capture the half opened lips. Duo explored the hot and wet cavern hungrily, sucking and licking until they gasped for air.  
  
Duo pulled back from the kiss and leaned forward to whisper into Heero's ear, "That fucking antidote made me save my libido for an entire week and I want you to receive my savings."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Heero....." Duo swung the feather in front of Heero.  
  
"......What Master?"  
  
"I want to fuck you all day, slave."  
  
[1] Thanks Ume ^_^  
  
TBC..... (fanfiction.net readers, follow the link on my archive to find chapter 5. I can't post it in fanfiction.net since it's rated NC-17 aka lemon ^_~) 


End file.
